


This World Is A Shit

by TooMuch_inLove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: BESTthingintheworld, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuch_inLove/pseuds/TooMuch_inLove
Summary: At least I have them around me, and agreed me that this world is a shit





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’ve posted this in my journal years ago, I forgot when. I was listening to their ‘Score’ and got the idea to post this again, so, here it is.

_When I look up to the sky_  
_It’s dark, and almost all black_  
_No stars_  
_Not even a moon which was shining beautifully few minutes ago_  
_It disappeared behind the black clouds which came so sudden_  
_It’s empty now_  
_Like my heart_  
  
Takaki breathes heavily and leans his forehead on his hands.  
  
_I always wonder_  
_What life is for?_  
_I open my eyes every morning just to be faced with the same dull world_  
_And by the end of the day I will close my eyes again to reach my slumber_  
_Every day_  
_Nothing’s new_  
_It’s always the same_  
  
“You should change everything by yourself so you won’t be bored with this stupid life.”  
  
He looks up to see Inoo walks out of the door to the balcony lazily.  
  
“I’m bored to death too for your information, with all of this stupid circle of our routines. Rehearsal, concert, recording, photoshot, interview. They’re all bullshit. I’m tired with all of that too.”  
  
“But then, if you give up, you will only feel regret filling your heart, especially when you keep listening to those stupid whines of yours. That suffocated feeling will lock you and won’t let you go if you don’t try to lose it yourself.”  
  
Both of them turn to the source of the voice and find Hikaru is walking toward them. He throws Takaki a can of hot coffee before leaning himself to the rail of the balcony.  
  
“Fighting is the only way we can do, right?” Yabu follows him and leans beside him, looks up to the sky. “It sure is dark. I thought it would be a moonlight night tonight.” He sips his coffee. “Always fighting so we won’t lose to this stupid world.”  
  
Then Daiki comes over and sits beside Takaki on the floor. “Life sucks, right?”  
  
Takaki turns to the shortest of them and smiles bitterly but says nothing.  
  
“This world is a shit too, but I think that’s why we have to fight it. We have to conquer it so we can rule it the way we want.”  
  
“Daiki, that’s selfish.” Inoo snaps quickly.  
  
The shortest snorts. “Just admit it, Inoo-Chan, that you actually agreed me about how suck this life is. Your eyes tell everything.”  
  
Inoo can’t retort back because deep inside him he agrees about what he just said.  
  
At a moment, their eyes meet and together they snicker.  
  
“Life sucks, right?  
  
“Yeah ... “  
  
“The world too.”  
  
“Yeah. That one too.”  
  
“So, everybody agreed to conquer it?”  
  
They look at each other again and laugh loudly together.  
  
_Well, at least I have these stupid friends of mine with me._  
_At least I have them around me, and agreed me that this world is a shit._  
  
_At least I’m not alone._  



End file.
